Totally a Love Song
by Mangics
Summary: Sequel to "Not a love song, ok it is", but can be read alone. Austin and Dez are on their first date, the girls follow hoping everything will go well between them.j Please don't read if you're not comfortable with homosexaul romance, thank you.


Totally a Love Song

It was Saturday and Ally was busy cleaning up after a special Sale at Sonic boom. Austin had been helping until he started messing with his hair and continually going to the bathroom to check how he looked. His hair was flopping to the side as usual but he kept moving a strand to make sure it wasn't in his eyes. He wore a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up and a blue and grey striped V-neck underneath.

"You look great Austin stop worrying, besides Dez has seen you before." Ally said with a soft chuckle. She found it cute that her friend was worried about his first date. She was trying to calm him down, but she knew if it where her, and she was going out with Dallas she'd be freaking out too. Just because you've known someone for a while doesn't mean you don't want to look good on a date. After all, a date is whole new setting then just everyday conversation.

"I'm just nervous; it's still hard to believe I'm going on a date with Dez. We've known each other so long….but never like this…"

"I'm sure you'll have a blast, Dez is the kind of guy you can only have fun with. He won't let you get bored." That was a completely honest statement, Ally always felt on edge when the redhead was around, because she never knew what he would do next.

Austin nodded and looked at his watch. "Well I'm going to go meet him at the movie theater, see ya later." The blonde straightened his hair out one last time as he swiftly made his way to the door.

Trish passed him as he left, and her gaze trailed after him in slight confusion. "What's he in such a hurry for?"

"Oh, him and Dez are going out tonight." Ally said nonchalantly, with a light shrug and smile on her face. She really was happy for the two of them, and she felt proud that she helped in getting them together. Austin had been all smiles and dreamy eyes this entire week. Though he and Dez didn't act differently around her and Trish, it was obvious that the relationship between them had shifted.

"What!" Trish yelled causing Ally to jump. "What are we doing here? Do you know where they're going?"

The slender brunette gave her friend a puzzled look. "Yeah I do, but what does that matter?"

"What do you mean, 'what does that matter'! We have to go see if the date goes well!" Trish threw her hands up in the air with great frustration. She was disappointed that her friend wasn't on the same page as her.

"Don't you think they want some privacy?" Ally blushed, "we've already intruded on their privacy once before."

"Which is why we should do it again!"

"What?" It didn't make sense to her, and she lifted an eyebrow at her friend. She wasn't about to ruin Austin's date or even peek in on it. He was so excited about it, and said he would tell her how it went afterwards, so really she had no need for spying. Trish however had a big grin on her face, and seemed dead set on following Austin.

"What if they make out again? That was totally hot! I've been busting into rooms for a week now hoping to catch them at it!"

"T—Trish that's really inappropriate!" Ally proclaimed in a squeak and decided to continue to clean up the shop so she could ignore Trish. However, the Latina wasn't about to give up.

"Come on! If you can stand there and tell me that seeing them make out wasn't hot, without a blush, then I'll let this drop. I won't follow them and we can have a girl's night at my house with popcorn and sappy movies."

Ally stared at her friend and was about to open her mouth to announce that Austin and Dez up against the wall kissing and rubbing against each other wasn't hot. However, a blush already started to blossom on her face as she recalled the memory. Her face was hot, and she looked at her feet.

"It…it was kind of cute seeing them together…." She muttered under her breath ashamed to admit it.

"Exactly! Cute, sexy, and hot! So let's see how there date is going!"

"I don't know, that still sounds very intrusive." Ally finished cleaning up, and grabbed the keys for the shop.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Trish asked with an annoyed pitch in her voice.

"Yes, I have better things to do then spy on my friends. Would you want us to spy on you if you were on a date?"

Trish yanked at Ally's hand once she finished locking up the shop. "Ok, I stopped caring about your opinion. Now come on, it'll be fun!"

"But Trish—"

"No, you're not going to make me feel guilty about this. If they didn't want us to know about them they shouldn't have been all over each other upstairs a week ago." Ally halfheartedly struggled against Trish as she pulled her out of the shopping areas as lights slowly dimed and turned off. She knew she couldn't escape Trish, and once the girl made up her mind she was going to do what she wanted. It's better that Ally come along and keep her inline then let her go off by herself and ruin Austin's date.

Trish had managed to snatch some sunglass and head scarves from the kiosk she worked at, so that she and Ally wouldn't be recognized right away. In case Austin or Dez spotted them. Ally was still embarrassed about stalking her friends, but Trish managed to tune out most of her complaining and anxiety as they made their way to the movie theater.

When they got there they spotted Austin nervously messing with his hair as he waited for Dez. Trish made sure they kept a good distance, and watched behind a palm tree, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Which was quiet hard, when you were hiding behind a palm tree and looked like a badly disguised movie star.

Only a minute passed before Dez sprinted up to Austin, a black backpack hanging on to his green cardigan clad shoulders. The shirt under the cardigan was a simple white with a tie printed underneath the round collar. His pants were blue with neon green leopard spots. The two boys hugged briefly before Dez held up his hand in a gesture to hush Austin. At their view point Ally and Trish couldn't hear the conversation, but only saw lips move as Dez started to dig through his bag. The redhead pulled out a small stuffed dog and handed it to Austin, who gave him a big smile before snuggling his gift.

"Aww…so sweet." Ally couldn't help but coo. Trish shushed her harshly and watched as the two boys walked up to the ticket counter.

"Do you know which movie their watching?" Trish whispered, tilting her sunglasses down in a vain attempt to see what movie they were getting tickets for.

"No, I didn't ask." Ally said. She hadn't thought it was important; after all she wasn't planning on following after Austin. After the boys made their way inside the movie theater, Trish dragged Ally to the ticket counter. She scanned over the movies that were showing.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say they're going to see Zombirella." She ordered two tickets and fished some money out of Ally's pocket to pay for them

"Hey!"

"I haven't got my paycheck yet." She smiled innocently as she took the tickets and rushed inside. Ally walked in behind her, truly regretting having told Trish that Austin and Dez were going out tonight.

It was easy to spot Dez with his brightly colored cloth and hair, and Austin was leaning in closely, the two girls sat two rows behind them. Ally cooed again when she saw Dez put his arm around Austin. This earned her a soft punch in the arm and a withering glare from Trish, who swiftly put her finger to her mouth in order to communicate silence.

The movie started, but neither Trish nor Ally were really paying attention to it. The most they got of it was that it was a horror love story about zombies. They were intently looking at the two boys in front of them. Austin had rested his head on Dez's shoulder and the redhead rubbed his shoulder in return. Ally had to bite her lip to keep from squeaking over every little romantic action. Somehow the adorable sight of her two friends made her forget about the guilt she felt for following them.

About two thirds of the way into the movie the two started to kiss. It started out as a peck on the cheek while they were cuddling and enjoying the movie, but soon they started to kiss seriously. Though they weren't the only ones as some other couples scattered around the theater took advantage of their dates fear to get cozy.

"Damn, I can't even get a good look," Trish mumbled as she leaned forward. The boys were completely oblivious to their audience as they continued to languidly press their lips together. After a full ten minutes of kissing the boys settle in to watch the end of the movie.

Ally felt a little sick as she exited the theater. The ending to the movie was rather gory, and most definitely not a happily ever after for the zombie couple. Trish had thought the ending of the movie was awesome, though she was still a little disappointed in her lack of view when the boys were making out. They had waited for most of the people to exit the theater before they left themselves. They put their disguises back on and tried to locate their prey. They spotted them walking to a deserted playground, hand in hand. They followed slowly hiding behind stray foliage. Austin still held on to his stuffed dog and the two boys sat down on a swing set rocking back and forth lazily.

Trish forced Ally to get closer, whispering that she wanted to hear what they were saying. Ally was afraid that if they got any closer they might be noticed, but followed her friends lead anyway.

"It was totally awesome when the zombie brides head got shot off right when she was going to say 'I Do'" Dez said excitedly.

Austin laughed, and nodded in agreement. "Not that the groom had time to grieve before they bashed his head in." Ally felt nauseas as she recalled the scenes they were talking about. Both of them chuckled and continued to swing gently. There was a comfortable silence as both boys smiled at each other. "I really had fun." Austin proclaimed softly.

Dez pushed his legs of the ground and began to swing in earnest. "Yeah, me too, I mean I've been wanting to do something like this…like forever!"

"Yeah…me too…I just though you know, you'd freak out if I told you."

Dez made a clicking noise with his tongue, and rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'd never freak out on you over something like that. Even if I didn't feel the same way we would have still been best friends!"

"Totally, I should have never thought otherwise." Austin smiled wide and looked at his feet, still swinging slowly, feet firmly planted on the ground. "But why don't you want to tell Ally and Trish?"

Dez jumped off mid-swing, and landed with a slight stumble. "Cause it would totally jinks our relationship!"

Ally, who was still hiding with Trish, winced. She really felt bad now, Dez sounded worried, and he had no clue that she and Trish already knew.

Austin looked up into Dez's pouting face. "I don't think it would."

"But everyone always says not to date your best friend. That if you break up all your friend pick sides and then everything is weird."

"It totally won't be like that. I'd never just leave you behind after all the years we've been friends. Besides this could work out, if it doesn't, then we'll still be friends." Austin reassured and got up to stand in front of Dez. The blond reached for his dates hand and they stood their fingers entwined. Again Ally had to stifle an 'aww' as she watched.

"Besides I already can't tell my dad how I feel about you, I don't want to keep us a secret from our friends." Austin continued.

"But Trish will end up telling everyone." Dez stomped his foot childishly.

"Probably, ok, we only tell Ally!" Austin said hopefully. Trish let out a grumpy groan as she crossed her arms, and Ally had to stop herself from laughing.

"Maybe, I guess Ally would be ok. She doesn't talk to anyone other than us, so she totally won't blab. As long as she doesn't tell Trish, that would be fine." This time Ally felt offended and Trish stifled a laugh. Ally felt that she had a wonderful social life outside of her three musical friends. Like her cloud club, and book club!

"Great, cause now that you're my boyfriend, she's my best friend, and I can't keep stuff like that from my best friend!" Ally marveled at Austin's ability to lie, as if he'd completely forgotten that she already knew.

"Well you totally didn't tell me you were gay and liked me, when I was your best friend, not fair!" Dez crossed his arms.

"Cause that would have been awkward. If I told you I'm gay then you might figure out I liked you as more than a friend, and then I wouldn't have been able to sing that awesome song for you."

"It was an awesome song." Dez agreed and nodded three times before uncrossing his arms and hugging Austin close. Austin chuckled and hugged him back. They pulled away slightly and touched their forehead together, and smiled at one another again.

"Besides you didn't tell me you were gay either." Austin defended himself with a smirk.

Dez looked puzzled. "I didn't? I thought I did last Halloween….oh no that was that scarecrow I made with your shirt. Totally killer scarecrow, looked a lot like you."

"I remember that scarecrow!" Austin said excitedly.

"Well I totally meant to tell you. It was all part of my plan, to find out if you were gay and then seduce you."

"You wouldn't have had to try to hard to seduce me." Austin muttered back and titled his head up to meet Dez's lips.

"They're so weird…but totally hot." Trish said with slight disbelief. Ally nodded and then blushed a little as she continued to watch.

"Well that was fun, we should head back before they notice us watching them." She says and pushes Trish to try and guide her out of the bush.

"Wait, things are just getting good, and I could hardly see in that dark theater!" she whispered harshly in response. However ally was now determined to get out of there, she was positive that Austin's date was coming to a close and they had to leave. She continued to push Trish who was trying to swat her hands away.

"We'll leave after they do, just hold on! They haven't spotted us so far!"

"So! Let's not push our luck. Come on, we've seen enough. Their date went well, now let's go!" Ally insisted and continued to push her friend in an attempt to escape. The pushing soon turned into a slap fight on Trish's part and they continued to whisper to each other, trying to convince the other to follow their lead. A sharp pinch to Ally's arm caused her to yelp out and glare at Trish.

"What was that?" One of the boys asked, and Ally slapped a hand over her mouth, though it wasn't much help now that they've already been heard.

"I don't know, but we should be getting home. I told my mom I'd be back before nine thirty." The two girls let out a loud sigh of relief and relaxed into the bushes they were hiding behind. The bushes small branches couldn't hold their weight and with another yelp—this time from both of them—they tumbled out of their hiding spot.

"Ally? Trish? What are you doing here?" Austin sounded upset but he walked over to help Ally untangle herself from the bushes, anyway. Dez tried to help Trish, but the Latina just batted his hand away and got up by herself, a soft blush on her cheeks. This is not how she planned the evening to go, if only Ally had listened to her. Now the cat was out of the bag and they would have to explain why they were hiding in a bush.

"Oh, hey Austin. Trish and I were just taking a walk."

"In the bushes?"

"Without the necessary bush walking gear? You know you have to wear goggles and gloves, so you won't get pocked or starched." Dez scolded.

"Well it was kind of spontaneous." Trish chimed in. Both Dez and Austin didn't seem to be buying their lie. Ally fidgeted nervously and looked to Trish for guidance; after all she was the better liar. However at the moment she didn't know what else to say. Instead she let out a huge sigh and slumped her shoulders, "Ok, me and Ally were following you. We wanted to know how your date was going."

"But Ally, I told you I'd tell you tomorrow." Austin said hurt. His statement took Dez by surprise.

"I thought they didn't know." Dez looked hard at Austin, who gave him a wary smile in return.

"Well I had to tell Ally after she helped me write that song."

"But you said that you convinced her to help you without telling her who it was for." Dez looked genuinely hurt; it was the most serious Ally had ever seen him.

"It's not his fault Dez, Austin just felt like he owed me an explanation after wards."

Dez didn't respond to this, but Austin did. "I told you not to tell Trish! Why is she here?"

"I didn't tell Trish!" She quickly defended herself.

"Then how did she find out?" Both boys asked at the same time, both upset and with hurt expressions. Ally felt horrible she had ruined Austin's first date. She wanted to tell the truth but she felt too embarrassed, even if it meant Austin would be mad at her. She just hoped that Dez wouldn't stay mad at him for too long, and that once they made up, Austin would forgive Ally. This whole thing was a big mess and Ally couldn't help the shame and anger that was running through her blood. She glared at Trish as hard as she could, but she knew the expression wasn't very intimidating.

"I knew we should have just left them alone."

"They should have been more careful!' Trish defended, everyone was on the defensive and no one wanted to take the blame.

"What do you mean, been more careful? We acted just like we usually do around you two." Dez explained, truly bewildered.

Both girls looked at each other, embarrassment written all over their faces, but they knew that they had to tell the boys what they witnessed.

"Last week we saw you two upstairs." Trish said solemnly. It took a while for the two to think of what they had done upstairs last week, but once they knew what event Trish was talking about both boys looked mortified. There was a long awkward silence were no one dared to say anything out of pure humiliation. It was Dez who spoke up first, with a long suffering sigh.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about keeping this a secret." The redhead forced a smile on his face. "Come on Austin I'll walk you home."

Dez's statement did little to lighten the mood, but Austin also tried to smile as he waved goodbye to his two female friends.

Ally watched them leave, worried that she had ended Austin and Dez's fledgling relationship.

* * *

The next day Sonic Boom was depressingly quiet. Other than a few costumers trying out instruments there was no noise; no Austin laughing at Dez's ridiculous statements or Trish announcing a new job. Ally actually felt lost and alone as she continued to help customers with a cheerful smile, or move boxes up to the storage room. She had become use to seeing her friend almost every day, hanging out here, or getting into some sort of trouble. Her dad noticed her mood and even asked about it, but Ally hadn't feel like talking.

She had the urge to call one of her friends, asked them what was going on, tell them she was sorry, and suddenly she understood why Dez didn't want to tell them about him and Austin. All four of them were pretty good friends, and when one of your friends started dating the other, things changed. The way you look at them changed, the way you treat them, think about them, the way you fight… everyone gets involved even if it's only two in the actual relationship. Ally realized that it's because they're almost like family, they wanted what was best for each other, and if one of them hurt the others feelings it was hard to be completely impartial. You knew both parties involved, you wanted to comfort them both, you didn't want to choose sides, but you always ended up choosing one. Right now she had chosen Austin. Even though she'd known Trish longer, she chose Austin, because a part of her blamed Trish for the whole mess. Austin would choose Dez because he loved him, and felt that Ally had betrayed him in some way. Dez would probably not choose anyone since he was the most hurt by all of them, and Trish would choose Ally because of their long standing friendship, and her belief that Austin and Dez were just overreacting. Trish would put on a mean face, but Ally knew that she felt just as sorry about what they did as she was.

"Ally?" A sing song voice drew her out of her deep thoughts, and Ally was surprised to see Dez leaning over the counter staring at her. She chuckled nervously and took a step back, though Dez didn't seem to be angry, he had a smile on his face, as always.

"Hey Dez….what's up?"

"Austin wanted me to talk to you." He said cheerfully and sat his backpack down on the counter before hauling himself up to sit on the counter as well.

"Are you two…ok?" She asked really wanting to know if they were still dating, or if she truly had ruined Austin's chance with Dez.

"Yeah, we had a long talk when I was taking him home."

Ally relaxed and let a smile crawl onto her face. "So where is Austin?"

"Grounded, it was ten minutes after his curfew." Dez explained casually and reached into his backpack for a bag of chips, he offered some to Ally but she waved it away.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, feeling like it's all her fault Austin is grounded and that everything is so awkward now.

"Austin doesn't blame you, neither do I. That's why he wanted me to talk to you; he totally knew you would be all worried and blaming yourself." Dez gave her cheek a little pinch in a teasing manner.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell us about you and Austin…I'm sorry we weren't honest with you."

"It's ok, like I said I talked to Austin, and I understand why he wanted to tell you. I'm glad you helped him write that song, I really liked it."

"He really didn't tell me while we were working on the song, he only told me after, so he didn't really lie too much." Ally gave a half hearted smile, not sure if her statement would help or hurt. "He was just so excited after it worked that he couldn't help but tell me."

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to keep it a secret, because he feels like Sonic Boom is a place where he can do stuff without worrying about being judged. You know about his dad, and how he feels about Austin and his music, he's not very supportive or open minded about sexuality either. He doesn't even know about Austin's feelings."

Ally's face fell into a deep frowned. Her dad wasn't all that supportive about her dream to make it in the music world either, but she still had a really good relationship with him. She couldn't imagine how isolated Austin must have felt in his own home, no wonder he hung out at the mall and Sonic Boom so much.

"What about your parents?" she couldn't help her curiosity.

"They said me being gay is the most normal thing I've ever done." Dez said cheerfully, popping a couple of chips into his mouth. "They don't care, but not everyone is as lucky as me."

"Yeah well, Austin won't have to hide his feelings here." Ally said with soft determination.

"But we'll try not to do anything…inappropriate here either." Dez muttered and he looked down at his feet. Ally understood what he was saying and she didn't want to embarrass him or herself, so she simply nodded and agreed with him.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Trish too. I really want us to all to still be friends." Dez jumped off the counter and made his way out of the shop. Ally hoped that Trish wouldn't give Dez to hard of a time and that everything would get back to normal.


End file.
